YuGiOh vs DBZ
by Dark Ablyss
Summary: The strange story of Yu-Gi-Oh vs. DBZ!
1. Chapter 1: Losing an arm is not fun

A very strange and distraught story of how Yugi and the others are thrown into a parallel universe where people have....tails???  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
Joey: I play. RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!!  
  
Yugi: Too bad!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Yugi: You can't play that card  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Yugi: Because I said so!  
  
Joey: *grumble* Stupid king of games  
  
Taya: What was that Joey?  
  
Joey: EAT ME!  
  
Taya: Fine *bites his arm off and runs with it*  
  
Joey: AHHHH.WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Taya: MAUAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA  
  
Seto: *wakes up* What's going on?  
  
Taya: *takes out fork and knife, then begins to devour Joey's arm*Yummy  
  
Seto: Give me some  
  
Taya: Make me!  
  
Seto: Fine I will!  
  
Now that this is PG13, I wont get into the gruesome details.  
  
Yugi: Oh what the hell? *jumps into the fight with the others*  
  
Pegasus: *appears on TV screen, then knocks on the glass* Hello?  
  
Joey: *is on the ground, watching the TV with ONE ARM* Are you guys ever going to give me back my arm?  
  
Taya: No *finishes eating it after she wins the fight*  
  
Pegasus: HELLO?!  
  
Yugi: What is it? *says putting alcohol on his bruises*  
  
Pegasus: *looks at Joey's arm, then repairs it with his Millennium Eye* There, now you will be prepared for this!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast: Prepared for what?  
  
Pegasus: This! *sends them all to a weird strange dimension called food* 


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings to the DBZ cast

Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: *lands on top of each other*  
  
Joey: Ow!  
  
T'ea: I think I landed on a stick.  
  
Yugi: No. that's not a stick.  
  
Seto: EWWWWWW.  
  
Goku: *walks up to the Yu-Gi-Oh cast* Who the hell are you guys?  
  
Seto: I was gonna say that  
  
Yugi: NO!!!! I WAS!!!!  
  
Seto: GOD *%@#^&* DAMNIT!!!!! I SAID I WAS GONNA SAY THAT FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: GOD )^(@*@( DAMNIT, STUPID ASS WIPE MOTHER #$(#(@& I SAID I WAS GONNA !&$^#&$ SAY THAT ^#(*%(^ FIRST GOD *^)($*( DAMNIT YOU LITTLE $&#&@%! BITCH ASS !&@$*#* BASTARD, NOW %#() OFF YOU STUPID LITTLE ^()$*%& ASS WIPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
T'ea: Breathe in.. Breathe out.. Breathe in.. Breathe out..  
  
Seto (to Yugi): Ok. you win.  
  
Yugi: Thank you!  
  
Joey: *takes out little bottle of vodka* (to self) Drink up.*takes a HUGE gulp of Vodka and gets really drunk*  
  
Seto: *turns to Joey*Give me some!  
  
Joey: *&@# you.  
  
Seto: God damnit! Give me it! *takes bottle of Vodka, then takes the biggest gulp he can take out of it, and gets really drunk*  
  
Joey (softly): Damn yoouuu.  
  
Seto: *@&% you too.  
  
Yugi: Come on!  
  
Goku: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?! AND WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: Oh sorry, I'm Yugi, that's Joey, Kaiba, and that's T'ea.  
  
T'ea: *goes gaga over Yugi mentioning her name*  
  
Yugi: *takes a step away from T'ea*Anyways, who are you?  
  
Goku: I'm Goku.  
  
Seto: *begins to laugh* Goku! Ha! That's funny! Goku!! HA HA HA!!!  
  
Goku: *glares at Seto*Go away.*begins to cry*  
  
Seto: Baby.  
  
Yugi: Ok! We get it!  
  
T'ea: Take us to you're leader.  
  
Malik: *walks up*Pegasus eh?  
  
Yugi: Yea  
  
Joey: At least I have my arm back!!!!  
  
Malik: *glares at Joey*Shut up.  
  
Joey: Make me!  
  
Malik: *beats him over the head with the Millennium Rod* Fine.  
  
Vegeta: *walks up*Fools!  
  
Malik: This is Vegeta.  
  
Seto: Hi.  
  
Yugi: Hi.  
  
T'ea: Hi.  
  
Vegeta: Hi.  
  
Goku: Hi.  
  
Joey (dazedly): Hi.  
  
Malik: *smacks Joey over the head again*Boy you take short naps.  
  
Yugi: I know he does!  
  
Trunks and Goten: *runs into Seto*Hey!  
  
Seto: God damnit!!! That hurt you little.*turns to Malik*Can I borrow that?  
  
Malik: Sure  
  
Seto: *grabs the rod and stabs each of the children, killing them both*  
  
Goku and Vegeta together: *gasp*You killed my child! Time to die!  
  
Yugi, Malik, and Joey together: Fine! Its time to D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- Duel!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chance: So what did you guys think?  
  
Seto: Heh heh, I got to kill two little bastards.  
  
Goku and Vegeta: Die!  
  
Chance: *protects Seto and the others*No you don't! Just for that! Im going to have u die in the next chapter! 


End file.
